Chocodisiac
by secret ritsuka
Summary: Mello tries a different kind of chocolate to his usual one, and it has an unusual effect on him. Matt likes it. One shot, lemon. rated M for a reason. please R&R.


"MELLO!" Matt's shout echoed loudly around the small apartment where they had set up their 'base' to observe the entrance to where they were sure the new L's headquarters were.

The blond smirked from his comfy position on the aging sofa in the next room, picking up the shopping bag full of goodies that he had just arrived back from purchasing (he had made sure to take his time), and took out a bar of chocolate for his self and unwrapped it.

It wasn't the usual brand he ate. He had passed a kind looking woman at a sweets stall on his way back from the shop almost a mile away from where he and Matt were staying, and she had stopped him saying that he looked like he needed to relax, and that the best way to do it was to eat some of her 'new improved' home-made chocolate.

Feeling that the woman was probably trying to con him, or the chocolate was utter shite and she was just trying to off-load it onto some unsuspecting people he had said he was fine because he had just bought some and tried to walk away. But after hearing the woman shout that she could give him a three for two offer on them he turned around and promptly brought four bars, gaining an extra two for nothing, then returned home slowly, pleased with himself.

Breaking off a corner in his mouth, Mello held the piece on his tongue and let it melt a little so that he could test the flavour fully (he did this with all of the new types of chocolate he tried, and was a bit of an expert on it, like a wine taster, but better).

He sank back happily into the feathers on his coat collar, pleased immensely by the sensually new flavoured chocolate he had acquired. It was smoother than cream, richer than bournville and had a slightly spicy undertone that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Overall it was delicious, the chocoholic thought to himself as he filled his mouth with four more squares, thoroughly enjoying himself trying to figure out what the slight spice was. maby cinnamon...or nutmeg?

"MELLO, I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE TURN IT OFF, ITS HORRIBLE, THEY KEEP SINGING AND YOU'VE PUT IT ON REPEAT! "

The blond jumped at the sudden loudness emitting from his and Matt's bedroom, then let out a mirth filled laugh at his friends situation and continued with his all-important chocolate eating.

Before long the whole bar was gone and he had to open up another one, this time dropping the rest to his lap after breaking off a square. Holding it firmly between two fingers he licked at it until it disappeared completely, then repeated his actions for another 3 squares, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the sofa.

_Geez its hot in here, did Matt turn the heating on this morning or something_? Mello thought to himself, getting up and reaching for the nearest radiator to check if it was on.

His fingers connected with almost icy metal and he retracted his hand instantly, the cold feeling as though it had burnt him.

He turned on his heal and practically marched into the kitchen area to check the wall unit to see if it was lit, incase the radiator he checked was broken. It wasn't alight. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Was it just him?

As he stood puzzled in the kitchen, the chocoholic felt a wave of heat wash over him, and his cheeks heated until he was sure they had turned red.

Water, he was suddenly incredibly thirsty. Grabbing a glass from the draining board, he filled it and emptied it in a matter of a few seconds, the freezing glass practically stinging his hand while he continued to hold onto it tightly afterwards, trying to regain his composure.

He rolled the empty glass across his forehead and cheeks in an attempt to cool himself down.

A shiver ran through him, not entirely from the temperature difference, causing the glass to almost tumble from his now shaky fingers.

Dropping it into the bowl as gently as possible so as not to break it, the blond braced himself over the sink with both hands, his head handing loosely between them, eyes closed as he attempted to even out his suddenly ragged breathing, his breath creating foggy clouds from his lips. _What the hell was this?_

Another un-explainable shiver coursed along his spine, making his back arch slightly away from it, his front coming into brief contact with the cupboard under the sink in front of him.

Eyes wrenching open and body flinching back, Mello bit his lip as he realized that the momentary contact between his crotch and the side made him want to do it again, and again.

He was aroused.

Turning his back to the sink, he slowly sank down to the floor and dropped his head back in frustration, his hand clawing through the front of his hair, pushing it away from his face briefly before it all fell back into place.

Sighing he tried to figure out logically what had brought it about.

It took the young prodigy a whole seven minutes to come to the conclusion that it may have been the chocolate he had consumed that had caused his currently aroused state, because during his analysis he couldn't quite pull his mind out of the gutter where he pictured things he had never bothered to imagine before.

Maybe I should ask Matt what to do if you ingest aphrodisiac, he might know.

Images of how Matt could help him slammed in front of his eyes and imprinted themselves on his brain, causing him increasing discomfort as he failed to rid himself of the tempting thoughts, trying to drown out his friends shouts in the background.

After another fifteen minutes of sitting on the cold floor in front of the sink arguing with himself, he decided he really had to do something or he was going to die of excessive-hard-on.

Besides, whether Matt was straight or not didn't really matter because he was sure that the game maniac would be in the biggest bad mood of his life with him for the next week or so anyway, so he might as well do as he wanted now because he wasn't getting forgiven anytime soon.

* * *

The blond opened the bedroom door silently, almost smiling as the 'the hills are alive with the sound of music' echoed off the walls as he entered the room, flicking on a lamp in the corner, rather than the over-head light.

Matt, who was tied securely to his bed by his wrists and ankles lifted his head hopefully at the appearance of Mello in the doorway.

"Mello!! yes thank you I'm sorry I wont smoke in the house again! I promise, and ill wash and dry up today too, so turn it off okay, and unt- m-Mello?"

Aiming the remote at the television Mello turned it off, silence resounding around the small room, broken by his uneven breathing, he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a small step towards Matt's bed, reaching for the zip of his coat.

"Mello...are you okay you look really red have you been running?"

He dropped his coat to the floor carelessly and unzipped his vest, his hand catching on his rosary slightly. He moved to beside the bed, dropping the rosary to the floor, his friend looking worriedly at him.

Before he changed his mind he climbed up onto the bed, placing a leg on either side of the red-head now beneath him, straddling the top of his thighs.

"Sorry Matt..." the chocoholic breathed out, leaning down against the body beneath him, pressing their chests together fully while he licked the side of his friends neck, his breathing becoming more shallow at the mere thought of doing anything sexual with him.

"Hold on, this- you would never- I- What the hell happened while I've been in here?!...Mel-" The blond covered his questioning lips with his own fevered ones, massaging them together urgently, surprised when he was kissed back after parting Matt's lips with his tongue.

"Nnng" He slipped his hand under the stripy shirt against his stomach, pushing it up and smoothing his hand over the toned skin beneath. Pulling away from the kiss, he took off the gamers prized goggles, dropping them onto the bedside table before smiling briefly at seeing his full face, sitting back up and yanking off his open vest and tossing it away.

"Untie me"

Mello reached for the gamers fly, opening it and pulling at his jeans to get them to his thighs, and then reached for his boxers to do the same ignoring the demand but noting the bulge under the black material as he shimmied it down with a little more difficultly than the denim, revealing that he had managed to turn on the redhead, quite impressively, without much effort. He bit his bottom lip unconsciously.

"Mello, untie me please"

He shook his head at the request and reached for his own trousers, fumbling slightly untying the strings at his crotch.

He heard Matt breath in sharply as he leaned forward so he could pull the leather from his legs without getting off the bed.

After dropping this trousers to the floor along with the rest of his clothes, the blond leaned back up, and bought his hand to his mouth, licking the palm to wet it generously, gliding his slippery tongue along each individual digit in turn before reaching down and clasping his heated member, slicking it with his own saliva as he stroked himself. His head dropped back and he moaned throatily, his mouth opening into an 'O' each time he gasped.

Matt stared up at the lascivious chocoholic he thought he had known so well, who not only didn't where underwear, but was now sitting on his thighs, jerking himself off wantonly as though he wasn't there, each one of his drawn out low whimpers sending yet more blood to his groin.

"Mmnh" Mello lifted his head and looked directly into the gamers eyes, stroking himself a few more times before letting go of his need to lick his hand again, his heavy lidded gaze still glued to the other teen. He reached down again.

"Fucking damn it Mello, un-" The blond leaned down suddenly, covering the others mouth with his left hand, pressing their erections together and stroking them both with his right. He moaned again, biting down on Matt's neck as tried to stop himself from bucking his hips erratically. It was amazingly pleasurable, doing this, Mello thought - and there were more pleasurable things that came after this, he knew. _I've never put one in my mouth so I'm not doing that..._he thought as logically as he could.

Matt's breathing was now as ragged as his own and he had stopped asking to be let loose Mello registered foggily ( Probly because he couldn't speak with his mouth covered ).

_It cant be that difficult to put it..._

Sitting up once again he looked down at the gamers length, quickly deciding it would hurt like a bitch to get in, but he was certain that with how turned on he was, just jerking off (Even against Matt's dick) wasn't going to be enough to sate him, unless he did it a hell of a lot of times, and he wanted the effects of the chocolate to where off soon because he was turned on so much that it was painful. He lifted his ass up off his friends Jean-clad thighs and moved upward slightly so he was hovering over the other teens groin.

"Stop!" Mello looked up sharply, his half closed eyes meeting brown ones "Mello, you have to know that it will hurt like fuck if you just try to put it in without stretching, in my top draw I have- untie me and I can-"

"Shh" The blond leaned across the bed and opened up the redheads top draw.

After a few seconds he pulled out a small round yellow and white tin saying: Lip Therapy, SPF15 Sun Protection Vaseline on the lid.

"sun protection? The sun doesn't shine there Matt." he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have sore lips, you want to use it to help with the pain or not? I can stretch you if you untie me" Mello blinked twice before he managed to process that Matt was attracted to him and he had never realized until they were practically having sex, unless it was just because he didn't mind who it was, right now he didn't care.

He really wasn't the cleverest genius he thought, opening the lid to the Vaseline and shoving two of his fingers into it he scooped some up, smoothed it over the digits with his thumb, and ignoring the repeated plea for freedom, turned the tin upside down and set it, contents first onto the tip of the gamers erection.

Smirking at his gasp and hissed-in breath of shock he moved his slicked fingers behind him and his other hand to the length under him, knocking the tin off the tip and slowly wiping the lube over it evenly before stroking it at a snails pace as he pushed his middle finger into his entrance and moved it in and out.

After about thirty seconds he slid in the second, moaning gutturally "nnghh...close.." he pulled his fingers out roughly, not caring if he hadn't done it right and slid himself down gingerly onto Matt's length biting his lip hard, almost drawing blood as he sheathed the the redhead completely within himself.

Pausing only to take a few shaky breaths to calm himself down, Mello pulled himself up until he was almost off the other teen, and sat back down slowly.

The gamer yanked at his restraints, grunting as the blond impaled himself again and again onto him, eyes rolling back into his head as the pace picked up quickly, the sound of skin slapping against skin and ragged breathing resounding around the otherwise quiet room, broken by moans and gasps.

Another minute saw Matt able to free a hand from the ropes holding him to the headboard, and he reached down and gripped Mello's member, making him start at the unexpected contact, but grin sexily as he bounced himself up and down, brushing his now sweaty hair away from his face.

The blond placed a hand on the gamers stomach to support himself as he grew closer to the edge, his rhythm becoming uneven and erratic, his heavy lidded eyes frequently slipping shut while his chest heaved with the effort of his exertions. He placed his hand over the redheads on his member stroking himself at the same time briefly, before arching his back sensually, releasing finally as he breathed out the redheads name on a low keen, biting his lip in ecstasy.

falling forward onto the body beneath him with a low thump, spreading his orgasm across the gamers shirt and not caring he groaned out " Matt..I-I'm ...still-"He rolled his hips to push his still hard member against their torsos, almost sliding the other teens length out of himself as he did so.

"Okay- I-" Matt pulled harshly at his still tied hand, managing to free it but rope-burning his wrist in the process while the blond started to tongue rape his ear "He-elp me-come..ah ple-"

" I'-come..here." He pulled himself out of the slicked entrance, and leaned down, almost doubling himself up to take the chocoholics hardness into his mouth, replacing his sex with his fingers swiftly.

Mello's hands tangled in red and he trust into the cavern enveloping him, lifting himself back up to his knees to allow for better access to his ass.

The thought of the gamer pleasuring him so willingly led him to release twice more into his mouth, before Matt pulled away, suddenly trying to yank at the ropes around his ankles.

"Mello, I need to-" he was pushed firmly back down by the blond and straddled once again.

"Come inside me, and-I-I'll ta-ake the ropes off." Stringing a coherent sentence together then was one of the biggest challenges the young genius thought that he had ever faced as he guided himself urgently over the redheads length again.

"Aah"

Matt thrust upward, gripping onto the blond tightly and grinding their hips together before almost unsheathing himself, and slamming back in, head pushed back against the pillows. Mello dropped forward onto his hands as his prostate was hit, stars impairing his vision completely and he could only moan in pleasure.

He came again shortly after, his muscles clamping tightly and heat filling his hole as the gamer thrust harshly, burying his seed deep inside him.

Collapsing, completely spent at last onto the stripe-clad chest beneath him, the chocoholic contentedly closing his eyes, forgetting about the ropes binding his friends legs to the bed.

Hours later the blond opened his eyes as the curtains were whipped open, sunlight filling the room and almost blinding him. He sat up quickly when he saw Matt carrying a breakfast tray full of chocolate based breakfast items, wincing at the throbbing in his ass.

After blinking unevenly a few times, Mello's brow furrowed as he surveyed the tray before him, how did Matt get free to make this? his eyes flicked to the foot of the bed, noting the cut ropes still attached at one end, he smiled, and bidding the redhead good morning, set about his sickly breakfast.

Hearing the distinctive sound of chocolate breaking, he turned to see Matt leaning back on the blonds own bed, biting into what was left of a bar of chocolate. At this the chocoholic turned back and began shoveling food into his mouth, sure that he would need sustenance for the inevitable.

"This is really tasty you know i don't normally eat sweets but there's this spice...I don't know what it tastes like..."

He pushed the tray away from himself quickly, lunging at the gamer.

"Gimme that chocolate!" so much for relaxation...


End file.
